Quiproquo
by Mariko89
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Sasuke l'a appris à ses dépens...Il veut sa revanche maintenant!LA SUITE! Toujours UA, OOC aussi, Humour? Euh...Pas pour les enfants...
1. Quiproquo

Et bien, me revoici en plein délire pour, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir, et pour le plus grand déplaisir de certains (sourire démoniaque)…

**Tremblez mes petits persos, tremblez ! **

**Crédits **: Sasuke m'a supplié de ne pas publier ce one-shot. Il a été jusqu'à me menacer de coucher avec Madara si j'osais montrer ce qu'il appelle affectueusement « ce torchon ». Mais comme Masashi Kishimoto-sama ne s'est pas opposé à la diffusion…Il ne lui reste plus que ses yeux pour pleurer ! T'en fais pas Sasu-chou, Naruto va te consoler…Il a l'habitude maintenant…Enfin, je me comprends.

**Et après la lecture, vous aussi, vous comprendrez…**

**Genre : **Je sais pas trop si on peut appeler ça un PWP ou du yaoi pur, en tout cas, j'espère ne pas me tromper sur la catégorie Humour parce que moi, en tout cas, je me suis bien poilée…

Merci à ma nouvelle bêta-correctrice, **Leeloo/Blues **pour ces précieuses révisions de mon texte…

***

**QUIPROQUO**

***

Ma vie est chiante, songeais-je avec résignation, installé à la table d'un modeste restaurant. Je suis un étudiant brillant, mes professeurs font sans arrêt mes éloges, je mets qui je veux dans mon lit, homme ou femme et je suis promis à une destinée que beaucoup m'envient. Pourtant, je me fais chier comme ça ne devrait pas être permis.

Dieu, que la vie est cruelle ! Que ne donnerais-je pas pour que quelque chose, quelqu'un me sorte de là. Quoi ? Oh, je vois ! Vous vous dites que je m'apitoie sans raison sur moi-même, que j'ai une chance infinie et blablabla…M'en fous ! Je m'emmerde ! Tout est si tristement prévisible, si attendu. A l'aide ! Je me penche sur ma soupe miso. Hélas, le fond n'est pas assez profond pour que je m'y noie. Putain ! Même la soupe est contre moi !

Je suis plongé dans ces réflexions hautement joviales quand je vois arriver de nouveaux clients qui s'installent à la table derrière la mienne. Il y a là un brun avec une queue de cheval en forme d'ananas mais c'est surtout sur son voisin que mon regard s'attarde. Un magnifique éphèbe blond aux yeux extraordinairement bleus. Hum…Intéressant. Je me tourne très légèrement, pour l'examiner plus à mon aise et je maudis le paravent qui ne me permet de le voir qu'au travers les quelques espaces laissés par la séparation de bois. Heureusement, il s'est installé de sorte à être en face, son drôle d'ami me faisant dos. Il est vraiment beau gosse. Un bon point pour lui….Peut-être lui ferais-je l'insigne honneur de le mettre dans mon pieu ce soir.

Non, je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent, je sais très bien l'effet que je produis. Bien. Maintenant, il me faut une excuse pour l'aborder. Je me décidais alors d'écouter leur conversation, pas espionner hein ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, nom d'un chien, j'ai un minimum de classe à conserver tout de même. Je tends donc mes oreilles mine de rien. Seulement, c'est l'heure de pointe et le restaurant est empli d'une nuée humaine grouillante, mais surtout… extrêmement bruyante. Argh ! Je n'arrive qu'à saisir des bribes de leurs échanges.

- Tu vois Shika, le problème que j'ai, c'est qu'elles sont toujours trop molles…

- Naruto, si tu prenais le temps de bien les malaxer, elles seraient beaucoup plus dures…

Hein ! Ce… Ce n'est tout de même pas ce que je crois ? Je continue mon manège, espérant surprendre le véritable sujet de cette conversation assez… curieuse.

- … je désespère de pouvoir atteindre les sommets.

- C'est sûr que dans ce cas-là, tu ne prends pas vraiment de plaisir à ….

O-K ! Ils parlent de ce que je pense qu'ils parlent. Et devant tout le monde, dans un lieu public. En même temps, avec la foule, personne ne les écoute. Enfin, sauf moi, mais ils ne le savent pas. Etrangement, savoir que mon blond…Quoi encore ? J'ai décidé qu'il serait mien donc c'est mon blond et je ne veux pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Donc, savoir que **mon** blond semble déçu de ses partenaires précédents m'excite furieusement. Un défi personnel se pose à moi. Je lui ferais volontiers atteindre les sommets à cette gueule d'ange.

- J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, j'ai l'impression que ça ne viendra jamais, se plaignit le blond qui affiche une moue boudeuse absolument craquante.

- Mais si, tu verras, soupire l'autre, blasé. Je peux t'aider ?

Ah, non ! Pas touche ! Je vais te faire venir mon ange, tu vas voir. Et jamais plus tu n'envisageras un autre que moi. Je suppose que j'arbore une mine plutôt inquiétante, car la serveuse qui vient me débarrasser ose à peine me demander si je veux la suite. Si je la veux ? Oh que oui ! Je parle de la suite avec mon blondinet, seuls dans une suite d'hôtel où je lui montrerai la meilleure manière de durcir… Mince, j'ai loupé la réponse. Je concentre de nouveau mon attention sur eux.

- C'est surtout la puissance qui me gêne, ça vient trop vite et trop fort.

- Oui, mais c'est normal les premières fois.

- Quand même…

Attendez, j'ai raté un épisode ? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression que ma cible n'est pas célibataire et ça m'ennuie profondément… C'est le cas de le dire. Quoique son amant (il ne peut s'agir que d'un homme, je vois mal une femme y aller trop vite et trop fort) n'a pas l'air bien doué et de plus, cela me semble être une relation naissante donc… Et puis, un peu de concurrence stimule ma « créativité sexuelle ». Je me lèche consciencieusement les lèvres, mais pas à cause des formes de la serveuse ni du plat de yakitori qu'elle me dépose devant mon nez. Je reprends mon activité précédente tout en dévorant mes brochettes, espérant en apprendre davantage.

- Ecoute Naruto, ce sont des problèmes fréquents, pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

- Sans doute, mais ça me déprime quand même…

- Faut pas, voyons.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai vraiment envie ! Tout le monde y arrive sauf moi !

- Je t'aiderai pour les préliminaires, mais après, tu te débrouilles tout seul !

- T'es un vrai pote, Shika !

Mais ! Il va arrêter de lui sourire cet imbécile ! Il ne voit pas qu'il profite de lui ou quoi ? Quel idiot ! Mais merde ! Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Non ! Moi je ne veux pas aussi profiter de lui. Je fais juste preuve de générosité et je crois au don de soi…Purement et simplement. C'est un acte désintéressé et noble que de faire goûter aux paradis de l'extase à ce petit être désespéré ! C'est vrai, non ? J'ai dit : c'est vrai. Point. Si quelqu'un trouve à y redire, je peux m'arranger pour vous convaincre, mais je ne suis pas sûr que la méthode vous plaise… Je vois mon objectif se diriger vers les toilettes. C'est le moment.

Les toilettes sont vides, il n'y a que lui…Et moi. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi et je ne me contrôle plus. Il n'a pas le temps de se rhabiller que je le plaque contre un mur et commence à malaxer l'objet de mon désir tandis que je me lance dans un baiser passionné. Il proteste au début, bien sûr. C'est normal, on ne s'est même pas présentés officiellement, mais je ne desserre pas mon étreinte, j'en ai trop envie et je veux marquer mon territoire avant qu'il ne cherche à aller voir ailleurs. Je veux qu'il ne voie que moi, je veux qu'il n'imagine plus que moi, je veux…qu'il soit **à moi**. Tout de même, je me dis que quelques explications s'imposent :

- Tu veux découvrir les sommets et le plaisir ? Je t'y ferais accéder, susurrais-je à son oreille entre deux caresses. Il se figea. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ton ami et je dois dire que j'adore relever les défis…Veux-tu que j'arrête ? Poursuivis-je bien que je priais tous les dieux pour qu'il ne refuse pas.

Je ne vais pas le violer tout de même ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Un obsédé ?! Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, abstenez-vous ! Pour toute réponse, il se dégagea de mes bras dont j'avais relâché la pression et se dirigea vers la porte. J'étais déçu à un point que j'ai rarement atteint. Au lieu des sommets c'était les gouffres de la frustration que j'étais en train d'explorer jusqu'à ce que je le vois tirer le verrou de la porte, nous enfermant tous deux dans la petite pièce. Yata ! Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Tssss, pas question de le laisser comme ça. Je lui fournirai des certitudes. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de revenir que je lui saute (littéralement) dessus pour reprendre sa bouche dont je n'ai eu qu'un bref aperçu puisqu'elle est demeurée close la dernière fois. Je le sens se détendre et me donner accès au fruit tant désiré.

Hum ! Il est délicieux. Son goût est un mélange de cuisine (des ramens ?), de musc et de vanille. Le tout est absolument enivrant. Je me repais de cette douceur avant de me reprendre. J'ai juré que je lui ferais atteindre les étoiles et foi de Sasuke, j'y arriverai ! Je passe mes doigts sous son tee-shirt pour l'enlever et venir parcourir le torse qui se révèle particulièrement bien proportionné, ni trop musclé ni trop fin. Quelle bonne pioche ce mec ! Ma bouche délaisse ses lèvres pour venir titiller les tétons dorés (comme le reste de sa peau notais-je au passage). Néanmoins, je sens que lui aussi veut parcourir mon corps et je me laisse faire. J'adore les partenaires qui font preuve d'initiatives et je remercie le patron du restaurant qui semble avoir l'hygiène en haute considération, car les toilettes sont d'une propreté éclatante.

Nos tee-shirts sont au sol et je l'entraîne avec moi pour le rejoindre, nos vêtements nous serviront à nous en isoler un peu. Je défais son pantalon et son boxer en même temps, il se laisse docilement faire. En même temps, vu les yeux fiévreux qu'il a (et qui me rendent très fier de moi !), je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore en état de protester. Je termine de me déshabiller prestement. Allongés sur le sol et nus comme au jour de notre naissance, je parcours son corps qui frissonne sous mes caresses tandis que sa voix s'élève, oscillant entre soupirs et gémissements qui me font perdre la tête et rendent mon besoin pressant. Je deviens dingue, ses lèvres prennent le contrôle de mes sens et m'enflamment. Elles déposent sur mon corps une myriade de petits sillons humides laissant parfois s'échapper à l'air libre le muscle rose qu'elles abritent et qui vient torturer merveilleusement des zones de mon corps que je croyais insensibles jusqu'à présent.

Il est doué. C'est à se demander comment ça se fait que cela se passe si mal avec l'autre. Verdict : je m'en fous. Je reprends le dessus, techniquement et physiquement parlant pour le voir soumis entre mes bras, vision oh combien excitante et qui me donne envie de lui comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne d'autre auparavant. Il est si beau, ses yeux océans, enfiévrés et obscurcis par le désir, sont plongés dans les miens. Il est abandonné et totalement offert. Je sens son membre gorgé de sang que mon propre sexe effleure. Je le veux et je n'en peux déjà plus. C'est en train de dégénérer et mon esprit commence à s'évaporer sous l'effet du plaisir, mais quand il se met en tête de flatter mon sexe du bout de ses doigts, s'en est trop et… Je me lâche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je relève les yeux vers lui et ce que je vois dans son regard me fait me sentir particulièrement …mal. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai honte de n'avoir pas su me retenir et vu son expression dépitée, il en pense autant. Tu parles d'une réussite ! Ma réputation en prend un coup et pas qu'un peu ! Je me relève, gêné et sans un mot, je vais me nettoyer avant de remettre mes vêtements, tout comme lui qui paraît aussi embarrassé que moi alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, il n'y est pour rien. Il s'apprête à rouvrir la porte (ce qui me fait penser qu'il est miraculeux que personne n'ait essayé d'entrer) quand je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui murmure :

- Je suis désolé. Ça m'écorche la bouche de présenter mes excuses, mais… j'ai une excellente raison, hélas.

- Pas grave, me répond mon blond en souriant. Il ajoute en murmurant à mes oreilles : ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Les mots qui tuent, l'humiliation suprême…Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je laisse un souvenir impérissable à mes victimes. Certaines vont jusqu'à faire le pied de grue devant chez moi pour que je leur accorde encore mes faveurs. Bordel ! Il me glisse quelque chose dans la main (si c'est un billet, je me flingue) avant de sortir rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attend dehors. Je règle rapidement mon repas, ressassant mon échec et la débandade (c'est le mot) qui s'en est suivi. Se faire consoler par le type qu'on s'était juré d'emmener au septième ciel…Vraiment, mais vraiment pas glorieux ! Je sors et je vois Naruto (j'ai fini par le nommer) et son « copain » marcher tranquillement devant moi alors que je tente de cacher mon visage penaud derrière mes mèches de cheveux.

J'ai honte comme je crois n'avoir jamais eu honte. Même quand ma mère m'a surpris en pleine séance de masturbation à treize ans et qu'elle s'est fait un devoir de m'expliquer que c'était normal et naturel d'explorer son corps… Non ! Là, j'ai atteint les sommets… De la médiocrité, de la déchéance…Etc. J'entame alors le long processus de l'auto-flagellation quand je réalise autre chose qui va me faire me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise (si, apparemment c'est possible). D'une, je remarque machinalement que le blond porte le blouson de l'école d'ingénieur en aéronautique située à côté de la mienne. De deux, alors que je les suis sans le vouloir, me faisant aussi petit et discret que possible et espérant qu'il ne me remarque pas, devant aller dans la même direction par obligation, une petite phrase de Naruto m'achève et me donne le coup de grâce:

- Je me remettrai à travailler sur ma maquette de fusée ce soir. Je vais retoucher la glaise du fuselage originel en la malaxant mieux avant de choisir la forme définitive et de le reproduire sur métal. Et puis, comme tu m'as gentiment proposé de m'aider pour les expériences préliminaires de puissance, je devrais réussir les prochains vols d'essai en soufflerie pour la faire décoller. Ça va être le pied, tu crois pas ?

Putain de nom de Dieu de …. !!! Je suis mortifié ! Ils ne parlaient que de…Et moi, j'ai cru que…

Le premier qui l'ouvre, qui pouffe ou qui bouge un cil, je lui fais bouffer son acte de naissance, je le fais passer « ad patres », je lui explique l'expression « passer l'arme à gauche », je … Et le voilà qui jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et, ça ne loupe pas, il m'a vu et me lance un regard désolé. C'est la fin, je veux mourir ! Pourquoi y'a pas un éclair pour vous foudroyer sur place dans ces cas ? Putain de saloperie de nature ! Elle se foutra de moi jusqu'au bout ! Et vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Bande d'hypocrites ! Quoi ? Comment ça, il faut que je me calme ! J'ai aucune raison d'être calme ! Comment ça, si ? Ma main ? Je lève doucement mon poing serré à l'excès et je l'ouvre délicatement. J'esquisse l'ombre d'un rictus. Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche et balayer l'opprobre qui ternit mon image…Oh oui !

Il m'a laissé sa carte.

***

**Morale :**

**Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences…**

Alors, alors ?

Ben…Je l'ai fait le lemon, c'est juste qu'il a été plus court que prévu, mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Sasuke qui a pas pu se retenir… En même temps, je le comprends, il est trop b****** (censuré) le Naruto !

Comme me l'a si judicieusement fait remarquer Leeloo/Blues, je conclurais sur le fait que sans maîtrise ... la puissance n'est rien !

Comme pour Conscience Professionnelle, ceci est censé être un one-shot néanmoins, je suis ouverte à toute idée ou suggestion pour vous concocter une suite… Oh ! Et puis, comme j'ai besoin de ces délires pour décompresser et que je suis vraiment vraiment stressée en ce moment, je vous annonce que j'ai d'autres idées sur le feu…Toujours en parallèle de mon autre fic. P***** ! Je suis débordée et je trouve encore le temps d'écrire, y'a pas à dire , je suis complètement givrée !

**DES COMMENTAIRES ?**

***


	2. Vengeance

**La suite ! **

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis désolée vraiment Sasuke, je m'en voulait tellement de la dernière fois…Que j'ai recommencé !

Bonne lecture ! Et non, Sasu-trésor, Kishimoto-sama ne peut rien pour toi…Tu lui appartiens, certes mais je t'ai emprunté, toi et un certain blondinet pour cette fic et tu sais quoi ? Tu peux rien y faire ! Souffre !

**Et vous ? Ben, bonne lecture !**

**Encore merci à Leeloo/Blues pour la rapidité et la qualité de ses corrections!**

***

**VENGEANCE**

***

Vengeance ! J'exulte. J'avais certes eu du mal à me décider à l'appeler mon petit blond, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je suis on ne peut plus satisfait. Quelques hésitations quant à ma honte sur notre précédente « rencontre » m'avaient un peu freiné, mais je suis Sasuke Uchiha ou ne suis pas. Je lui ferai oublier ce regrettable incident de parcours et il ne gardera de moi qu'un souvenir ébloui et émerveillé. Comme tous les autres. Et après, il fera partie de la cohorte de mes fans qui se damneraient pour retrouver le confort et l'extase de mes bras. Oui, c'est exactement ce qui va se passer. La dernière fois relève assurément d'un petit écart de conduite sans conséquence facilement explicable par ailleurs. Pas d'amant depuis presque une semaine et un blond particulièrement bandant, forcément, mes hormones ont fait leur boulot…

Je n'ai pas tardé à le rappeler d'ailleurs. Je me suis torturé le reste de la journée, mais une petite conversation avec Itachi m'a fait revenir à la raison. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il qu'il m'a persuadé de ne pas laisser les choses traîner et de rétablir l'honneur des Uchiha. Et gentiment, il m'a même glissé dans la main quelques petites pilules bleues « au cas où ». Une perle, je vous dis. Avec ça, non seulement il va se souvenir de moi, mais son corps également ou plutôt le côté sud de son corps…Je m'imagine pouvoir enfin posséder ce corps si ferme, si doré, si… Bref. Il m'a invité chez lui. Tant mieux, je préfère aller chez mes conquêtes. Mon appartement, c'est uniquement pour les amis et la famille. Les parties de jambes en l'air c'est à part et puis j'aime voir les visages outrés des voisins lorsque je sors au petit matin après qu'ils n'aient pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Performance que je compte réitérer encore et encore. Ça y est. Je suis arrivé à l'adresse qu'il m'a indiquée.

Je ne me suis pas étonné qu'il veuille me revoir. Il était aussi déçu que moi et je sais bien que je ne l'ai pas laissé indifférent, sinon il aurait refusé mes avances dans le restaurant. Je suis excité par avance, mais comme à mon habitude, rien dans mon attitude ou mon visage ne trahit mes sentiments. Je monte sans me presser les marches, affectant un air résolument nonchalant, sûr de moi et de mes prérogatives. Je sonne et …Ah ! Mais c'est…C'est… Mon blond à moitié nu, une serviette autour de la taille et l'eau dégoulinante de ses cheveux d'or qui balaye son torse qui m'ouvre. Là, y'a pas photos, je lui saute dessus. Ce que je fais sans attendre. Le blond ne s'en offusque pas et se laisse faire mais prend quand même le temps de fermer la porte alors que mes mains parcourent les muscles de ses abdominaux et que ma bouche dévore son cou. J'entends le cliquetis du verrou de la porte et je le sens m'entraîner sur ce que je reconnais comme étant un lit. Et un grand lit. Parfait. Il s'est laissé tomber avec moi dessus et je poursuis mon traitement jusqu'à ce que subitement, les rôles s'inversent.

Il a roulé sur moi et entreprend de me déshabiller avec, je dois le reconnaître, une grande rapidité et virtuosité. Je me laisse faire, je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime les partenaires qui prennent des initiatives et dans ce genre là : j'adore ! Je suis nu à présent et je vais reprendre le contrôle lorsque je sens ses lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. Nom d'un chien, il est vraiment doué ! Il passe doucement sa langue sur les renflements rosés, mais lorsque je tente de sortir ma langue pour retrouver le goût qui m'avait tant plu la dernière fois, il se recule et me sourit comme à un gamin trop pressé. Ça m'agace et je tente de me redresser. Je le ferai plier à ma volonté et je lui ferai perdre ce sourire insolent. Seulement… Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas bouger. Je lève les yeux sur mes mains. Elles sont menottées à la tête de lit en fer forgé. Mais comment ? Quand ?

- Juste revanche Sasuke Uchiha.

Je lâche un monstrueux et absolument pas Uchiesque « Hein ? » quand il recommence à sourire et daigne m'expliquer :

- Étant donné ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je préfère prendre mes précautions et mener le jeu…Si ça ne te fait rien…

Si ça ne me fait rien ? Si ça ne me fait rien ? Mais si, ça me fait quelque chose !

- Détache-moi. Je suis calme, mais ferme.

- Pas question…Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été en dessous quand même ?

Et ça l'amuse en plus ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais été en dessous, je suis un Uchiha, bordel ! Et il n'est pas question que ça change. Je prépare mon regard le plus noir, le plus froid, le plus hautain que je connaisse ce qui me vaudrait sans doute un Oscar aux Uchiha's Awards. Mais tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un rire cristallin et manifestement amusé. Bref, particulièrement exaspérant. Je me crispe. Je n'aime pas cette situation. Pas du tout. Il le sent et s'approche lentement de ma tête que je détourne pour bien lui faire comprendre que d'une, je ne suis pas d'accords pour jouer de cette manière-là et de deux, que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! D'une voix lascive à laquelle je ne prête absolument aucune attention, il murmure à mon oreille :

- Je peux t'assurer de deux choses Uchiha …La première c'est que je serai doux et la seconde, c'est que c'est toi qui me supplieras de te prendre…

Bien sûr, tu peux toujours courir. Moi, supplier ! Le jour où je supplierai, les poules auront des dents et les vaches pondront des œufs ! Il finira bien par se lasser de mon manque de réaction et rien, pas même ce sourire narquois, ne saurait me tirer un effet quelconque. Foi d'Uchiha, je saurai rester stoïque et faire face à cette épreuve. Itachi, tu seras fier de ton petit frère ! Il ne déshonorera pas la famille. Oh ! Il me mordille l'oreille. Plus exactement, il alterne petits coups de langue et mordillements en règle. Extérieurement, je suis serein, presque blasé. Intérieurement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas pris quelques renseignements sur cet énergumène qui me rend un peu trop conscient de cette partie de mon corps que je jugeais plutôt anodine en temps ordinaire. Sauf qu'il n'est pas ordinaire de se retrouver attaché au lit d'un inconnu, dans une position indigne de son rang. Maîtrise-toi Sasuke parce qu'il ne s'agit que d'une oreille alors qu'est-ce que ce sera quand…Merde, il l'a fait !

Sa langue venait de descendre le long de mon cou, reprenant son petit jeu coups de langue/coups de dents, cherchant et, malheureusement, trouvant les points sensibles courants sur mes veines alors que je m'efforçais de rester imperturbable, avec brio je dois dire… Pour le moment. Il ne se décourage pas, nom d'un chien. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur un obstiné ? J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça. Ou dans cette vie peut-être… Mais qu'y t'il de mal à chercher son plaisir avec assiduité ? Je n'ai jamais forcé personne et je n'y peux rien si je suis tellement doué qu'ils en redemandent tous. Je n'y peux rien si après les avoir essayés, j'en suis déjà lassé. Si ? Vous êtes cruels ! Et lui aussi ! Non, mais regardez-le, il quitte mon cou pour venir goûter la peau blanche de mon torse pâle, traçant de légères arabesques humides, variant la vitesse et les motifs à tel point que j'en ai le tournis. Et le voilà qui m'observe de ses grands yeux bleus.

Nom de nom ! Ils sont magnifiques ces yeux. Je n'avais pu m'en rendre compte sous la lumière blafarde des néons des toilettes, mais je dois dire que c'est une révélation. En fait, leur couleur est hétéroclite, les nuances de bleus varient du bleu azur au cobalt avec quelques touches de lapis-lazuli. Le tout affectant une touche moirée sous l'effet du désir. Irrésistible. J'en oublie mes bonnes résolutions. Vous savez, le truc sur la fierté Uchiha et tout et tout ? Ben, balayé par ce regard outrageusement incitateur à la débauche… Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de contentement quand son muscle rosé vient effleurer les pointes roses de mes tétons. Un nouveau sourire étire sa bouche alors qu'il me fixe toujours. Je suis partagé entre deux choses : cet affichage de satisfaction proprement irritante qui me donne envie de lui coller une baffe et l'envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de me regarder et de reprendre son activité précédente. Il va me tuer.

Enfin. J'ai failli attendre et s'il y a une chose à savoir sur moi c'est bien que j'ai horreur d'attendre. Il lèche mes boutons de chair sur ma poitrine tandis que ses mains s'occupent, à ma plus grande joie, de masser mon tronc de bas en haut, passant de mes hanches à mes épaules. Parfois, il effleure seulement ma peau de ses doigts, parfois il utilise toute sa paume pour malaxer le maximum de surface de peau possible. J'ai cédé. Je gémis, geins sans discontinuer et je n'en ai même plus honte, une horreur ! Désolé Itachi mais j'y peux rien ! J'ai essayé, je te jure, mais c'est trop bon ! Et en plus, il ne s'est pas encore occupé de mon membre… AHHHH ! Si ! Il vient de le faire et je crie comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, comme je n'aurais jamais dû le faire, comme je devrais ne pas tolérer de le faire. Pourtant, je le fais et j'en redemande. Il rit de mes réactions et montre nettement un air réjoui que je déteste, mais tant qu'il continue, il peut paraître aussi guilleret qu'il veut, m'en fiche !

Il passe sa langue sur le doux renfoncement du bout de mon sexe avant de commencer à laper de bas en haut, faisant changer d'axe à mon membre en fonction de ce qu'il veut explorer. Il ne suit aucune progression logique, mais ne me prend pas en bouche, pas encore. Il me fait patienter. Putain, mais il a passé un diplôme en supplice option sadisme ou quoi ? Mais attends, il fait quoi là ? Où va-t-elle cette main ? Hé ! Non, pas d'accord, là. Personne ne me touche à cet endroit, pas question ! Je me raidis sous la contrariété et il relève de nouveau les yeux sur moi. Au secours ! Ils m'appellent à la luxure et je me perds encore dans ces étoiles céruléennes. Il masse l'entrée de mon intimité sans me lâcher du regard. J'ai compris sa technique. Il m'a mis sous hypnose. C'est un viol assisté. Bon, ok. C'est pas un viol vu que je ne me débats pas vraiment et que je sais bien, au fond de moi, que si je disais non, il me relâcherait. Sauf que j'en ai pas envie. J'en veux plus même si ça me fait peur.

Euh…j'ai dit peur ? Non, vous avez mal interprété. Je voulais juste parler de la petite, minime, minuscule appréhension qui modère (un petit peu) mon excitation. Il ne me pénètre pas encore et me laisse le temps de me faire à l'idée, je pense. Me faire à l'idée d'être celui qui est pris… Curieusement, je me dis qu'après tout, ça ne peut qu'être une expérience bénéfique à ajouter sur mon CV sexuel. Quoi ? L'idée vous paraît bizarre ? Je ne trouve pas moi. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'à cet instant son manège sur mon sexe a repris de plus belle…Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. C'est… C'est… AH ! Putain ! Cet enfoiré de mes deux vient de faire entrer un doigt dans mon anus. Ça fait mal. Je dois faire une drôle de grimace parce qu'il relève son visage et vient m'embrasser. Je ne devrais pas lui pardonner cette intrusion, mais pourtant je me surprends à le faire. Je remarque que j'accepte beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui…

- Ça va faire un peu mal au début, mais je te jure qu'après tu en redemanderas.

Sa voix est douce et tendre. Je me sens rasséréné, mais je panique aussi. Ce type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam a un pouvoir sur moi qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Il m'embrasse encore, approfondissant notre échange, mêlant nos langues tandis que son doigt s'active lentement en moi. Je le sens, mais ça ne me dérange plus trop maintenant. Je suis même un peu frustré quand il le retire. Pourquoi il le retire d'abord ? Il ne me laisse pas poser la question, car il prend et reprend sans cesse mes lèvres dès que j'essaie de m'y soustraire. Il me domine totalement… Et je me laisse faire en plus ! Tout fout le camp ! Il replace son index dans mon intimité, mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Sans mauvais jeu de mot !

Aïe ! Ce fils de p*** vient d'en ajouter un deuxième ! Mais les va-et-vient sur mon organe reprennent et me font oublier (un peu) la douleur. Et puis, je viens d'avoir l'illumination. Je sais ce qu'il y de changé ! Du lubrifiant… Il aurait pu y penser dès le départ quand même. Je lui en veux un peu sur ce coup là. Cependant, je l'absous encore une fois parce qu'il faut bien le reconnaître, il est vraiment tendre et précautionneux avec moi. Il ne bouge pas mais ses caresses ne cessent pas et j'en suis à crier et faire savoir à tous ceux se trouvant dans les parages le plaisir que ce salaud est en train de me donner. Hn ! Il commence à mouvoir ses deux intrus en moi tout en scrutant mon faciès. Il est vraiment doux et je me détends invariablement.

Il va de plus en plus loin et je laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur, mais surtout de pur plaisir. Il vient de la trouver, cette tâche spécifique qui a fait grimper tous mes amants au rideau et je comprends enfin pourquoi ils m'implorent tous à ce stade. C'est un tourment divin, unique. Il la frôle encore, mais sans la frapper, me frustrant, mais je comprends pourquoi il le fait quand un troisième doigt fait son entrée. Il entame des mouvements d'allers et venues, de ciseaux qui étirent inlassablement mon intérieur pour le préparer. Je ne proteste plus. J'en ai ni la force ni l'envie sauf celle qu'il continue de me faire voir les étoiles… Curieuse ironie du sort quand j'y pense puisque ce devait être moi qui devais l'emmener au septième ciel, mais ce revirement de situation me plaît réellement en fait. Il ôte tous ces intrus d'un coup. Oublié le bonheur qu'ils me procuraient, j'ai comme un vide qui m'envahit. Je savais que ce mec était vicieux, mais là, merde, non ! Je me redresse pour lui fait passer le message « remets-les immédiatement ou je ne garantis pas ta survie ».

Il me sourit parfaitement confiant. Je le hais, je le hais, je le… mais je n'ose pas exprimer ça à voix haute. Je veux préserver le peu d'orgueil qu'il me reste. Et il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup pour être franc. J'en appelle à tous les Dieux, je veux ma délivrance ! J'en ai besoin et d'après ce que je vois de mon entrejambe, il est du même avis que moi. Et je vois cette espèce de traître, ce lâcheur de première qui sourit toujours (il a pas de crampes à force ?) qui chuchote langoureusement :

- Tu en veux plus ?

Ne réponds pas. Ne réponds pas. Ne réponds pas…

- Va falloir demander.

Jamais. Il engonce d'une traite ses doigts en moi, heurtant de suite ma prostate. Je me plie sous le plaisir. Il retire ses doigts. Putain, je vais me l'faire !

- Alors ?

Je sens mes résistances s'évaporer. J'en veux plus…Je murmure :

- S'il te plaît.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon bourreau ne se satisfait pas de ma demande. Il replonge en moi et je hurle de nouveau. Sauf que mon cri ressemble à quelque chose du genre :

- Prends-moi, merde !

Il sourit encore, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sortir encore de moi. Toutefois, cette fois, je sais que ça ne va être que temporaire parce qu'il installe mes jambes contre son torse de façon à ce que j'aie les genoux repliés sur ses épaules. Je frémis en sentant contre mon entrée soigneusement lubrifiée le bout charnu de son membre que je sais pertinemment de taille (hélas pour moi) respectable. Oh et puis merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend encore ! Tiens, il me détache les mains. C'est vrai que mes poignets étaient légèrement endoloris à force.

- Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant.

Il sue à grosses gouttes et je vois bien qu'il peine à se contenir, mais il me laisse le choix. Or, je l'ai déjà fait. Je dégage mes jambes et me soulève légèrement pour nous faire basculer et l'allonger. Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne fait rien. Je le chevauche et saisis son sexe pour le faire pénétrer en moi. Ma façon de prendre le contrôle sur ce qui va se passer. Je préfère y aller à mon rythme. J'ai du mal à ralentir ma progression, mais il m'aide en me retenant par les hanches. Il ne veut pas que je me blesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça touchant. Voilà que je vire guimauve. Je me concentre sur ma progression. J'y vais lentement, je laisse à mon corps le soin de s'habituer, étape par étape. Mon blond gémit, murmure des phrases incohérentes. J'admire son beau visage contracté par l'extase, je m'empale alors d'un coup et j'ai la joie de voir sa face exprimer un pur ravissement de félicité. Je néglige la douleur fugace que j'ai ressentie pour me focaliser sur le bien-être que je ressens de me sentir rempli. Je n'ai pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement de bassin qu'il nous retourne pour être de nouveau sur moi.

Je ne m'en offusque pas. Je sais qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ait toute prérogative. Il sort puis se rengaine délicatement. L'inconfort est encore présent, mais diminue notablement pour laisser place peu à peu au plaisir. Surtout qu'il a repris sa masturbation et que je m'abandonne complètement à ces affolantes câlineries. Quand il retrouve le chemin de ma prostate, j'en oublie mon nom, mon rang. Je ne suis plus qu'une pauvre âme qui clame son bonheur et quémande pour plus. Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus loin. Je veux plus de lui en moi, il est à peine absent, mais le peu qu'il l'est, je suis en manque. C'est bon, si bon…Est-ce qu'on peut mourir de plaisir ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien être à part ces sensations qui me submerge petit à petit. Je n'entends plus sa voix ni la mienne. Je flotte dans un brouillard intense où tout n'est qu'extase. J'atteins la jouissance avant lui et me répand sans vergogne alors qu'il continue à me labourer avec vigueur. Il vient peu après et s'effondre sur moi. Essoufflés, épuisés, nous nous endormons encore soudés l'un à l'autre sans nous préoccuper des draps souillés.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis seul dans le lit et son absence ou plutôt le manque que je constate à celle-ci me laisse pantois. Je m'aperçois que la literie a été changée et que l'on m'a nettoyé. Je ne me suis aperçu de rien. Une voix me sort de mon étonnement :

- Bien dormi ?

Il est là. Il s'approche et me tend un verre et un cachet. Un antidouleur. Toujours aussi prévenant. Je n'en ai jamais fait autant pour mes amants. Je ne comprends pas non plus. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Ma réputation est définitivement entachée même si je n'arrive pas à regretter. Pourquoi ne me demande t'il pas de partir ? On a eu ce que l'on voulait tous les deux. Bon, pas forcément comme je l'entendais au départ, mais ça ne m'a pas déplu, loin de là. Étrangement, mon cœur se serre. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il a préparé le petit-déjeuner et il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude parce que c'est plutôt cramé… Mais c'est l'attention qui compte, non ? Je me traîne jusqu'à ma chaise non sans force grimaces, mais il ne se moque pas. J'apprécie. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, il faut que je lui pose la question :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi…tout ça ?

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si mais…enfin... on a couché ensemble alors pourquoi te donner cette peine ?

Je l'ai estomaqué, je crois, mais je décèle une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il baisse la tête et semble déçu.

- Tu ne veux plus me revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne question. Que je ne m'étais pas posé d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation suivie, je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt. Alors, je me pose deux questions, toutes simples : est-ce que j'ai envie de lui ? Oui, sans aucun doute, il me fascine toujours autant et j'aurais du mal à me lasser de lui. Je ne suis pas rassasié et si mon derrière n'était pas si douloureux, je remettrais le couvert de suite. Est-ce que j'envisage un autre homme après lui ? La réponse est claire dans mon esprit : non. Et je me dis que peut-être, peut-être que je peux faire une exception. Ce ne sera que la deuxième fois en moins d'une journée après tout et je ne suis plus à ça près. Alors, je le regarde et pour la première fois (depuis très très très longtemps), j'effectue une mimique qui fait figure d'anomalie chez moi : je souris.

- Si mais….

Il panique un peu, ça se voit. Le sadisme Uchihesque est de retour parce que je me délecte de sa réaction et que je fais durer le suspens en buvant une gorgée de mon thé (qui a un goût franchement infect soit dit en passant)…

- …La prochaine fois, je suis au dessus.

Il sourit en retour, scellant notre accord. Je vais y arriver finalement, à me venger. Et puis…J'ai toujours les pilules bleues d'Itachi…

***

Oui, je sais, ça vire un peu guimauve vers la fin, mais le plus important c'est : est-ce que c'était bien pour vous aussi ? Je vous laisse deviner à quoi je fais allusion…

**Bon week-end !**


End file.
